yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Xamer Xiāofáng (Lord of the East)
"There are greater things in life than treasure. I had that once...but now I just fill my life with riches and women!!" c1a3cfc573ac8d2d24f528029f668eb1.jpg 944d6ec68c0d1b6ddd9d02ae9947caba.jpg Apperance A huge beastly man with a gladiator type of bronze armor with gold outlines hugging every sharp and hard muscle down to the waist that opened up in a skirt style fashion and even then his legs were nothing to scoff at either. Every inch of this dragon man screamed powerful and even royal with small narrowed blue hues and tanned skin. His fiery hair matched his beard, the traditional red all XiaoFang possessed while his body is riddled and covered in all types of marks, scars and battle wounds healed over a very long time. sample-5eb7c29f02aac675f04f8687049bbf36.jpg a7b2bb920a7ba58c6e8a2173210bd2c0.jpg sample-74bce7fc191d81872adba058830624a2.jpg sample-631f02e37bd9c73b9dd0ce5d06e78687.jpg 72a882c66eeb5969c8cd3597da1ce508.jpg sample-c163c7a214fdd03be94cff3d2fd9d3f8.jpg Behavior/Personality Xamer is a tripple B. Bold, Brave and Brash. Most of the time he is drinking large amounts of alcohol, dancing with women and enjoying his glory and riches with his family. Family is BIG with this man, it's all you have in this world when all the material things are gone and has worked to the bone to create a legacy and a lavish lifestyle for his family so they would want for nothing though he is not one to spoil his children, creating only the strongest of offspring and training them in everything militia and war so that they can uphold their heritage of being dragon warriors. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation' Occupation: Lord of the East, Founder of Martivir ' ' sample-124fe8ae92ee050d47ff0f825681aa0a.jpg ' 'Chi Base (Optional) Chi Form 'Weapon of Choice' Excalibur (Stolen from King Arthur himself) sample-97114db387e17086e4ec61790b49568c.jpg Excalibur or Caliburn is the legendary sword of King Arthur, sometimes attributed with magical powers or associated with the rightful sovereignty of Great Britain. Sometimes Excalibur and the Sword in the Stone (the proof of Arthur's lineage) are said to be the same weapon, but in most versions they are considered separate. The sword was associated with the Arthurian legend very early. In Welsh, the sword is called Caledfwlch; in Cornish, the sword is called Calesvol; in Breton, the sword is called Kaledvoulc'h; in Latin, the sword is called Caliburnus. Allies/Enemies His allies are all of those who aid the XiaoFang family Enemies: Anyone who opposes the east and tries to cause trouble. 'Background' See the XiaoFang family background to learn of Xamers past --------> The Xiāofáng Family Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Xiaofang Family